365 Days: Bleach
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: The Shinigami and Arrancar/Espada are living in the real world in their gigais for one year. 365 journal entries as they live a life as a human. Short chapters at first but WILL get longer! Please Review if you read!
1. Rangiku Matsumoto

**_CHAPTER ONE: Rangiku Matsumoto_**

Rangiku looked at the note in confusion. Yamamoto had sent out a letter to her and her captain, stating that they were to live in the world of the living for a year. Apparently they weren't the only ones who was going to spend a year in the real world. Some of the other captains and vice captains were also going to be there, just in different parts of the country so they couldn't help each other out with things. But, she noticed happily, the head captain didn't mention anything about not having a party occasionally!

"Matsumoto!" She turned around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya walking into the office, glaring suspiciously at her. "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Captain! We got a letter from Yamamoto!" Rangiku told him cheerfully, clapping her hands in front of her chest before shoving the paper in his face. "We have to go on a trip to the real world for a year! It's like a vacation!"

"Are you sure the head captain sent this to us? It seems like some sort of prank you would pull to get out of doing your work," he replied as he read over the letter.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" she asked, pouting slightly. Toshiro looked at her and nodded. "You're so mean, captain."

"It's called honesty, Matsumoto... Well, this does seem to be real," Toshiro muttered, looking at a second page. "Apparently we have to be ready at the Senkaimon at 10 tomorrow morning, and this… mission… will be explained to us. After that, we'll be going to Urahara's shop, where we'll be getting our gigais, and then we'll be off in the real world."

"Ooh, sounds fun! I'm going to go see who else got the letters! See you later, captain!"

==.===.==.===.==.===.==

_Dear… Journal?_

_Not sure what to call you, since I've never kept a journal before… But whatever! It's the first night of living in the real world, and so far it's pretty cool. But before I go onto that, I'm going to start with what happened when we met at the Senkaimon. _

_Yamamoto was there, and explained to us (a whole bunch of Shinigami were there. A few of the captains were their with their vices, and a few seated and unseated Shinigami were there, too) why we were going to spend a year in the real world. Apparently Aizen wasn't going to do anything anytime soon, and the head captain figured that we all needed a break! But at the same time, he wanted us to experience life as a human, and so that's why he decided to send us all out of the Soul Society. So then we all went through the Senkaimon, and reappeared in the world of the living in Urahara's huge underground training place thing. How he fits that place under his shop is beyond me, and apparently no one knows… _

_Anyway, we all got our gigais, and then left the shop and headed towards the apartments or houses we'd be staying at. Luckily for us, our apartment was just outside of Karakura Town, so we didn't have to travel that far… And what's even closer is the mall! Unfortunately, though, Captain's not letting me shop until we redecorate at least half the house, which includes stocking up the fridge and cabinets. But any type of shopping is still shopping, right?_

_So, tomorrow, I'll be heading towards the supermarket, buying food for us, and lots of sweets for the captain…. Maybe since we're in the real world he'll accept them? One can always hope!_

_I'll write in here every so often, and update you on what's going on. For now, since it __IS__ after midnight, I'm going to bed._

_~Rangiku_

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Future chapters are probably mainly going to be journal entries, though some are going to be half/half like this. As for lengths of chapters, it varies from person to person, and the stuff I have them encounter.**

**Every chapter is a different character, though some will most likely to be repeated. If you wish to see a chapter with a character or two in particular, review and say so! Even if you don't want to see anyone, review anyway, please! Thank you! **

**Oh, and to Harry Potter fans, I'm writing another version of this called 365 Days: Harry Potter. Basically, the wizards are living as muggles for a year! What fun. ;D **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Sosuke Aizen

**A little note for future chapters: OOC-ness!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO: Sosuke Aizen_

Aizen looked at his Espada. They were all in the meeting room, the tea was served, and everyone was looking at him expectantly. Well, maybe not. Ulquiorra looked bored as he looked into his tea, Starrk seemed as if he was going to fall asleep any second now, and Harribel was tracing patterns on the table. Grimmjow was having a glaring contest with Nnoitra, and it seemed as if the latter was going to win. Aaroniero was making weird bubble noises behind his mask, and was creeping out the remainder of the Espada. Aizen wondered why he even let the guy become one of his Espada. Hell, even Nnoitra with his psychopath smile and Szayel's altogether creepiness wasn't as bad as the ninth... And speaking of Szayel, Aizen glanced at him just in time to see him put something in Grimmjow's drink. Great.

"Well, my dear Espada, you're probably wondering why you're here this early," Aizen said, since it _was _10 am. Both Ulquiorra and Harribel's heads snapped up as they looked at him, and Starrk yawned before doing the same. Grimmjow ended the staring contest by losing once he looked away from Nnoitra, and was starting to eye Szayel nervously. The 8th Espada was watching Grimmjow, waiting for him to drink some of the tea. Grimmjow was, of course, suspicious, but instead of doing anything, he just leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Once Aizen had all of their attention, he continued. "I have decided that everyone needs a break for a while... Or a vacation, so to speak." Starrk perked up. "So, Gin came up with an idea... Gin?"

Gin, who had been daydreaming, continued smiling as he nodded. "Right. Well, how 'bout everyone here goes to the real world, in their gigais, for a year? Ya getta relax, see what the real world's like, and o' course, ya can pretty much do whatever ya like."

By this time, everyone except for Ulquiorra looked interested.

"That's the plan," Aizen said. "Any questions?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said, and he nodded at the emotionless Espada. "Does everyone have to go on this ... vacation?"

"Well, yes," he replied. "This is going to be the only time we're going to have to relax, so we're going to take advantage of it."

"What, are you afraid of burnin' up in the sun?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra, who just glared at him instead of bothering to respond.

"But why such a long time? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Starrk asked.

"Because while you're there you're going to be recording what it's like to live as a human," Aizen explained. All of the happy faces everyone had on were wiped off, and he hurried to add, "But you only have to write stuff any time something unusual or exciting or whatever happens."

"So if you don't do anything, you don't have to write anything?" Starrk asked hopefully.

He sighed; did this simple idea really require so many explanations? "How about this: Write something the first night. If you want to update every so often, then go ahead. If you just want to write if something happened, then that's fine, too. Just make sure you have at least 6 entries by the time you return to Hueco Mundo, okay?"

Everyone nodded, to Aizen's relief. But that relief was short lived as Harribel opened her mouth to undoubtedly ask a question.

"Where are we writing this stuff? And where are we even going to be staying?" she asked. A few seconds later, just as he was about to reply, she added, "And where are we gonna get the money to buy stuff?"

Aizen closed his eyes, ready to slam his head on the table a few times. Instead, he sipped at his tea before answering the questions. "You'll all be receiving a notebook on your way out, and you'll write in there. Everyone is going to be staying at a different place in Japan, and only two people can stay in the same place. That doesn't mean you can't go to someone else's place for a party or something, though. And as for money, there will be a credit card in each of the notebooks that you can use. You don't have to worry about who's getting charged with the money. Now, is there any more questions? No? Good. You may leave now. In 3 hours, go to the gates of Las Noches with anything you might need there. Not your zanpakuto or fraccion, but stuff that you'd need in your gigai."

The Espada walked out after grabbing their notebook with their number on it. Aizen let his head fall to the table as Gin laughed quietly behind him.

==.===.==.===.==.===.==

_Well, day one went well so far... _

_Okay, I lied. Day one went fine, until Nnoitra/Szayel tried bringing along their zanpakuto/science-y things with them to the real world. Yammy ended up knocking both of them out when they refused to leave behind their stuff, and everyone else made Aaroniero carry the two. The reasons for this?_

_Harribel was a girl, Barragan said he was too old, and Starrk was too lazy. Grimmjow looked pissed, and no one felt like ticking him off even more. Ulquiorra looked bored and emo as he glared at anyone who even glanced in his direction. I think it was mainly because we were in the real world at the time, and in a park, and everyone was in the shade except for him. Maybe Grimmjow was on to something when he said that Ulquiorra was scared of burning in the sun? Anyway, that ruled out Harribel, Starrk, Barragan, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. Zommari said he didn't feel like carrying the two Espada, and Yammy threatened to squish the person who would make him carry the guys he knocked out. Since no one wanted to get squished by him, they all turned to Aaroniero, who had made the mistake of staying quiet throughout the whole thing. _

_So, with that settled, everyone went off in their separate ways. No one wanted to be on their own except for Barragan, Zommari, Yammy, and Aaroniero, so they all went somewhere by themselves. (Nnoitra and Szayel were dropped off at some hotel room, apparently.) Tia and Starrk went to find a beach resort, and Grimmjow convinced Ulquiorra to help him find a 5-star hotel. How those two paired up is beyond me, considering they hate each other's guts…_

_Meanwhile, Gin, Kaname, and I were back in Hueco Mundo, lounging on the sofas of Las Noches, and eating nachos... It was Gin's idea._

_Anyway. Every so often, one of us would go down to the real world and check up on the Espada to make sure that no one had killed each other or had blasted a Cero in the place where they were staying. Luckily, Kaname had this brilliant idea of putting glue on the gigais, so that none of the Espada could escape, and we didn't have to worry about them. =] Ha, that's an evil grin. I bet Gin is jealous. _

_...Or not. He showed me his smiley, which was =3 I told him that if he did this ^w^ or this ^u^ it would look more like him. ... He ate the last nacho, which was supposed to be reserved for me. So now we both hate each other... Temporarily, at least. _

_Well, I'm off to go get some more nachos. I seem to be addicted to them..._

_- Sosuke_

_A few days later... _

_Oh, and should I join the Espada in the real world? Las Noches is becoming strangely quiet without the general loudness and annoyance coming from the Espada…_

* * *

**Note: Who should claim the next chapter? Review, please!**


	3. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**A little note for future chapters: OOC-ness!**

**And also, the chapters and their characters will be in the order of requests! **

**~Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER TWO: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra's bored voice distracted Grimmjow from his rage.

Over an hour ago, he had asked some guy working in a store where the best hotel in the area was, and the guy had given him directions to the place. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had followed the directions, but either they had somehow gotten lost, or the guy had given them wrong directions. Both Espada thought it was the latter, and it was mainly for this reason that Grimmjow was pissed. Ulquiorra calmly stating that he should've asked more than just one person instead of trusting the guy or that he should've grabbed a map didn't help the matter, either.

Since they were now officially lost, Grimmjow had been angrily walking down random roads while silently cursing out the guy in the store. He was already planning the poor guy's extremely painful and drawn-out death. But now that he was rudely brought back to reality by Ulquiorra, he noticed that he had been about to walk right onto an intersection, full of cars speeding by. So instead he turned the corner, and instead of hearing the emo's footsteps behind him, Grimmjow heard nothing except for the mentioned cars and the idiots blasting their horrible music through the open windows.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he turned around. Ulquiorra was facing away from him, looking at the place on the other side of the road. "What're you lookin' at?"

"It's called a hotel. More specifically, the one we're going to, whether you like it or not," Ulquiorra replied.

"What do you mean, whether I like it or not?" Grimmjow asked, getting pissed off again.

"I mean, I'm not going to continue walking around when there's a hotel right there. I don't care if it's not good enough for you. After all, you're just trash." With that, he walked across the street, since the cars had stopped, and headed towards the hotel in the distance.

Grimmjow just stared at his companion's retreating back for a few seconds until he ran across the street to catch up to him. The people in the cars, who were about to start driving again, angrily honked their horns at the blue-haired man, and continued doing so as he flicked them all off.

"Fuckin' idiots," he muttered as he safely stepped up to the sidewalk again. He quickly caught up to Ulquiorra as the cars whizzed by, some people shouting at him angrily as they passed by. "You could've waited, ya know."

He didn't get a reply, not that he wasn't surprised. Five minutes later, the two had arrived at the hotel, and after a few minutes, they were heading up towards their suite. It was the nicest and most expensive one, since Grimmjow figured that since he wasn't actually paying for anything, he might as well spend a whole bunch of money. Ulquiorra hadn't said anything about it, so they were fine with staying in the huge suite on the fifth floor.

==.===.==.===.==.===.==

_Well, for some reason Aizen wants us Espada to write in here… I feel like a damn girl. I'm sure Szayel enjoys writing in this, the gay bastard…._

_Anyway, it's the first day of being stranded in the real world. Two words: It sucks. Why? Because one, I'm stuck with the emo idiot Ulquiorra. And two, this hotel is frickin STUPID! And so is the damn emo! He runs off in the middle of the street, then once we're in the hotel, I try to sleep for a bit, and he ends up stealing my credit card and goes off somewhere! Why take mine if he has his own? And since he's a sneaky little emo bastard, I only noticed he stole my credit card WAY after he had left, and I couldn't do anything about it. Damn emo. _

_And speaking of which, guess who just walked in? Ulquiorra. I'm gonna go take out my anger on him… _

…

…

_Well, that was pointless. I started yelling at him for taking my credit card, and the bastard IGNORES me! Well, he threw the card to me right after I had mentioned It. But than that he just calmly walked towards the mini "refrigerator" thing, grabbed a Pepsi, said that he was going to buy a Coke because Coca Cola beats Pepsi, and then walked out. And then a few seconds after walking out, he opens the door and calls me a 'damn lazy bastard who should do something instead of complaining all the time.' I think he might've also said that I needed to get a life…. _

_I don't think the emo realizes that it's only been a few hours since we found this hotel place. And he's the one who needs to get a life… Along with Aizen. Or Ichimaru, since he, apparently, was the one who thought of the idea of us Espada going to the real world for a whole entire fuckin year. . Who the hell would even come up with such a stupid idea in the first place?_

_This is random, but now that I think about it, I need to find some more insults I can use when referring to Ulquiorra… Writing 'the damn emo bastard' is annoying after a while…_

_And since I STILL feel like a freakin girl writing in a JOURNAL, I'ma go and find a bar that's somewhere nearby. _

_-Grimmjow, the Sixth and Most Awesome and Epic Espada. _

_Yes, that IS my new title. I bet Ulquiorra's jealous... _


End file.
